


Trusty Woods

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Established Relationship, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Derek takes Jordan on a surprise date: a romantic walk through the preserve. They don’t make it much past the hood of his car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this gifset](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/post/133445742685/derek-takes-jordan-on-a-surprise-date-a-romantic). (Just a shameless excuse for porn. And I realize Derek’s not driving the Camaro in the gifs, but he’ll always be driving it in my heart, so.) Title from Night Moves by Bob Seger, because it played like five different times while I was writing this.

 

“So, what does this spontaneous date involve?” Jordan asks curiously, as Derek turns the Camaro into the preserve.

He and Jordan haven’t been dating long, but Derek likes him a lot already, so he wants to show Jordan his favorite place in the woods. He sends Jordan a sly look as he just keeps driving, letting the car coast down the bumpy dirt road. Jordan seems willing to wait him out, tipping his head to the side and watching the sun stream through the trees.

“I thought we’d take a walk up to the lookout,” Derek finally says, as he pulls up to the trailhead and parks in the shade.

“That far?” Jordan huffs as he climbs out, dry leaves crunching under his feet. “I have terrible shoes on, you could have told me we’d be hiking.”

“That would have negated the whole ‘surprise’ thing,” Derek says, amused. “Besides, you’re a deputy, I’m sure you can handle it.”

“Yeah, but my feet will be aching tonight,” he says, raising his eyebrows. “You’ll have to make it up to me.”

He knows Jordan is joking, but sometimes Derek likes to call him on his bluffs, to see what he’ll do. “Is that so?” he asks, voice low and rumbling as he drops to his knees in front of Jordan, skimming his hands up the outside of Jordan’s thighs.

He expects Jordan to laugh, or maybe playfully push him away, but he just sort of gulps instead. “I was thinking maybe a foot massage,” he says, staring down at Derek. “But this works too.”

Derek grins, because he loves having sex outside, _and_ he loves having sex with Jordan, so this is really a perfect combination. He’s not sure why he didn’t think of it sooner.

Derek nuzzles against the front of his jeans as Jordan’s hand settles gently against his head, fingers sliding into Derek’s hair. Jordan’s not hard yet, but he’s definitely getting there.

Derek pauses for a breathless moment to extend his hearing, making sure there are no wayward hikers or joggers heading their way. But there’s no one. The forest is theirs.

Jordan backs up a step, leaning against the front of the Camaro as Derek tugs his zipper down, not wanting to wait any longer. The smell of Jordan’s arousal is just ramping his own up, and he’s eager to taste him, feel him.

Derek’s tongue slides eagerly against Jordan’s cock as soon as he has it free from his underwear, and Jordan takes a deep, shuddery breath. Derek does a few teasing, delicate licks at the head, before sliding his mouth further down, lips tight around the shaft. He grips Jordan with one hand, while the other slips down to undo the button and zipper of his own jeans, just to release a little pressure.

Jordan gasps as Derek slides down as far as he can, swallowing around him before pulling back again. When Derek looks up, Jordan has his head thrown back, his free hand splayed against the hood like he needs to brace himself.

Derek taps Jordan’s thigh, pulling back far enough far enough to give him a smug smirk when he looks down. Jordan huffs out a laugh that turns into a moan halfway through, when Derek dips back in and begins to suck on the head in earnest. Jordan’s fingers tighten in his hair for an instant, his hips twitching forward.

Derek knows Jordan is getting close, because he’s starting to literally heat up. He has good control over the flames, but sometimes his body heat spikes when he’s excited or aroused. Derek honestly loves it. He extra heat feels so good when Jordan fucks him.

Actually.

He pulls off again, ignoring the disappointed groan Jordan makes. He keeps his hand curled around the base of Jordan’s cock, tilts his head to the side. “Would you consider,” he says, dragging his lips along Jordan’s hip, “fucking me out here?”

It takes Jordan a moment to realize he’s been asked a question, and he just stares dazedly at Derek. “I…do you, um. Do you have stuff?” he asks, still panting.

“Yeah,” Derek says with a sharp grin. “I’m definitely prepared.”

Jordan tips his head back, and Derek knows from his expression that he’s trying to cool himself down. He gently bites at the inside of Jordan’s thighs, waiting for an answer.

Jordan does a sort of darting look around, like he forgot they were in the middle of the woods, then he looks down at Derek and gives him a nod. Jordan’s skin is hot under his mouth, and Derek feels his own cock twitch in anticipation.

“I really want to,” Jordan says, like it’s important that Derek knows.

Derek stands then, pulls Jordan into a deep kiss, making a pleased growl when Jordan’s hands squeeze his ass and pull him in closer.

It’s hard to pull away, especially after Jordan starts slipping his fingers under the waistband of his jeans, but Derek manages it. He yanks open the passenger door and leans inside, grabbing the little bottle of lube he keeps in the glove compartment.

Jordan gives him an amused look, but lets Derek press the bottle into his hand. In answer, Derek leans over the trunk of the Camaro, cocking an eyebrow.

“You looks so good like that,” Jordan breathes, and he’s behind Derek a moment later, pushing his jeans down.

Derek spreads his legs, lets his pants catch and hold at his thighs. Jordan pushes Derek’s shirt halfway up his back, his palm skimming Derek’s bare skin, while the fingers of his other hand tease at Derek’s hole.

Derek makes a low, pleased sound when the first one slides inside him, and he arches back into it eagerly. Jordan lets out a quiet laugh, but Derek knows it’s not mocking. Jordan had made that same sound the first time they’d fucked, when he hadn’t believed Derek was into bottoming. Derek had proved him wrong by climbing into his lap and riding Jordan’s cock until they’d both come. Derek licks his lips, remembering. That laugh just means Jordan’s really turned on.

He drifts in a haze of arousal, thinking about all the sex he and Jordan have had, and he bucks his hips encouragingly when Jordan adds a second, and then third finger. He thrusts them slow and smooth, and it feels good, but Derek can’t take the teasing for long.

“Come on, Jordan,” he rumbles out. “Fuck me.”

“So impatient,” Jordan teases, but Derek smirks when he immediately hears the sound of Jordan slicking himself up.

Derek ducks his head down, pushing his hips back in anticipation. A hand settles on his ass, gently squeezing, and then Jordan is slowly sliding inside. Derek shivers when the heat of Jordan’s body settles against his back, when Jordan’s warmth fills him up.

Jordan presses a kiss to the back of Derek’s neck, then begins to roll his hips. Derek relaxes into it, lets his eyes flutter closed.

This isn’t the date he had in mind, but he’s definitely not complaining.

He groans when Jordan begins to thrust, and as expected, that only spurs him on. Derek braces against the back window of the Camaro, claws pressed against the glass, his back arching as the pleasure builds.

He really hopes his knees don’t give out.

Almost as though he’s read Derek’s mind, Jordan’s hands settle on his hips, gripping firmly. He begins to pull Derek back into his thrusts, and Derek lets him, enjoying Jordan’s strength.

Jordan slows down again, stops thrusting and begins to grind into Derek slow and smooth, and it sends tingles of pleasure all through him. The lingering heat of Jordan filling him up makes him shiver, and he rocks back into it.

One of Jordan’s hands leaves his hip, sneaks under his shirt, caressing Derek’s chest and then sliding down. His palm is hot against Derek’s tense abs, and when it suddenly moves to wrap around his cock, he jolts in surprise.

“Fuck,” he grits through his teeth, because he’s already dangerously close to coming.

He knows Jordan hears him, because his hand speeds up as he rocks his hips hard against Derek. It’s too good, and Derek knows his fangs are out, but he doesn’t care. He just focuses on the sensation of Jordan thrusting fast again, begins to buck into Jordan’s hand as he squeezes him tighter.

He’s feeling so many different sensations that his orgasm takes him by surprise, and he’s shuddering through the first wave before he realizes what’s happening. His hips surge as he pushes through Jordan’s hand, trembling as he comes again.

Behind him, Jordan makes a low, intensely-aroused sound, and Derek feels him thrust deep inside as he comes. It makes Derek’s cock pulse again, weakly, and he drops his head down against his arms, panting.

Jordan’s draped heavily across his back, and he’s breathing hard too, his cheek pressed against Derek’s shoulder. It’s not long before his hands are moving, tracing along Derek’s sides and across his belly in a light, warm touch.

It feels wonderful, and Derek finds himself leaning more heavily on the Camaro, feeling rather sated. There’s still nobody in the vicinity, so he doesn’t mind lingering like this a little.

“Wow,” Jordan breathes against his shoulder. “This was a hell of a date.”

Derek huffs out a laugh at that. “You know, I was going to show you one of my favorite places in the preserve,” he says. “But I think this is my new favorite place, now.”

“We’ll definitely have to come back, then,” Jordan says, sounding amused. “We can actually do the date you planned. And then, uh, maybe revisit these memories?” he says, gently rolling his hips into Derek.

Jordan is so warm against him, Derek feels like he’s lying in the sun. He turns to look over his shoulder, grinning. “Might have to make this a regular thing.”

“I could be convinced,” Jordan says, teasing, and Derek smirks.

Oh, he can definitely do that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
